


Temporal Chalice

by ravened



Series: poetry for the remembered [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Eleventh Hour, idk? i dont really use this site, julia mention, lup mention, sazed mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravened/pseuds/ravened
Summary: a collection of haikus dedicated to the scenes with the chalice/june





	Temporal Chalice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to act like I know what I'm doing but I really don't. These are all the traditional 5-7-5.

1. Glamour Springs

you killed those people--

you  _thought_ you killed those people. 

you didn't. he did. 

 

2. Missing

something like static?

forgotten in your childhood.

(important, you'll learn.) 

 

-

 

3. Gut Punch

a wife, you had one. 

there was a "fire," you were gone. 

a life. you  _had_ one. 

 

4. Pass

this. for julia.

she wouldn't have wanted this. 

always for her.  _Jules._

 

-

 

5. Lied to by God

you were fooled. oops. 

it's a fixable mistake. 

be whole again, Merle.  

 

6. Not One for Regrets

the arm's pretty neat. 

and yeah, you'll keep it around. 

(not your real one, duh.)

 

-

 

7. Missing Century

there are these weird gaps.

static. like you know, but wrong.

because you should  _know._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry isn't something I do often at all but since I can't dedicate myself to an entire fic I've taken up a crude form of the haiku instead. Excuse me if these are terrible lmao


End file.
